Las sombras de su corazón y el mío
by Ryder Van Rose
Summary: El deseo de matar comienza a corromper el corazón de la kumiho, y ella ya no puede detenerlo,es esta oscuridad la que la termina haciendo ir parar con otra persona que ya hace mucho tiempo su corazón se perdió en las sombras, Zed.
1. Prologo

_**Las sombras de su corazón y el mío.**_

Nota de la autora: Ha pasado un tiempo de que subía algo, y me he animado a subir una historia larga de esta pareja. Debido a su votación pronto traeré un drabble de Shen x Akali, también tengo otros dos proyecto, y uno de ellos (Leona x Phanteon) se me ha quedado estancado pero prometo sacarlo en algún momento, sin más rodeos espero que disfruten de esta nueva historia donde la protagonista será Ahri.

**Disclaimer:**Los personajes de League of Legends no me pertenecen.

**Prologo**

•

_¿No confías en mí?_

Mi frase preferida por que tras esas cuatro palabras se esconde lo que realmente soy, y también porque esa verdad esta oculta y hay que interpretarla para saber el verdadero significado de ellas.

Yo quería ser humana… pero mi deseo se cumplió de la peor forma, ahora no soy ni humana ni animal. Soy un ser despreciable que tiene que quitarle la vida a otros para permanecer en esta forma que es mi deseo vacío, una felicidad falsa, pero no es que odie lo que soy, es extraño… la satisfacción de una esencia nueva choca con el sentimiento de culpabilidad, por eso busqué ayuda en la Liga. Bajo la máscara que me he puesto ante los demás estoy desesperada, la solución que he encontrado fue un alivio momentáneo, el oscuro deseo de volver a tomar una vida me está corrompiendo, me desespera que no pueda detenerlo, es algo que no quiero que ocurra y la culpa ya no puede detenerlo.

"_-No te preocupes Wu, estoy segura que todo será mejor mañana.-"_Dije esas vacías palabras después de escuchar sus problemas, en todo lo que me hablo jamás pude comprender realmente su situación, como si solo lo hubiera escuchado por obligación, esa era la Ahri de hoy: falsa, con una máscara o en modo automático. Tan concentrada en ese oscuro lado mío que comenzaba a aflorar, tan concentrada en mi propio problema que ya me comenzaba a comportar de manera egoísta y si escuchaba a alguien era para seguir fingiendo que todo estaba bien. Los días se me hacían cada vez más agotadores por tratar de mantener esta mascara volviéndome cada vez más irritable y dando le paso a la ira que alimentaba cada vez más ese oscuro sentimiento, -_¡No quiero volver a matar!- _Grite para mis adentros , el tiempo se estaba agotando sabía que no iba a poder contener por más tiempo esta oscuridad , debía hallar una solución momentánea nuevamente que me diera más plazo para poder deshacerme de las sombras que estaban inundando mi corazón y nublando mi razón.


	2. Capitulo Uno

_** Las sombras de su corazón y el mío.**_

**_Nota de la Autora:_** Hola nuevamente espero que disfruten del primer capítulo, antes de empezar quisiera aclarar que a pesar de la categoría habrá poco romance, habrá más lujuria que cualquier otra cosa entre personajes, no encontré una categoría más apropiada a esto que romance( si me pudieran decir que categoría debería ponerle se los agradecería), bueno eso era todo, por cierto una última cosa pero no por eso menos importante: Todos los reviews que me escriben me motivan mucho, por eso… ¡Un montón de gracias, son un amor!

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de League of Legends no me pertenecen, historia sin ánimo de lucro.

** Capitulo Uno.**

El crepúsculo se hacía presente en el espeso bosque Jónico y una silueta femenina se revelaba con los anaranjados rallos del sol que se desvanecían con cada minuto que transcurría. La forma de la joven y el hombre que se encontraba al lado de ella se mezclaban con las recientes sombras, ambas figuras se enfrentaban hasta que la fémina logro aturdir al ninja con su hechizo y este camino inofensivamente hacia ella."-Lo siento, ninja del kinkou…-"Dijo la joven de curvilínea figura mientras su orbe absorbía la esencia de su reciente víctima. Debía darse prisa antes que llegaran los compañeros del desafortunado hombre, dejo caer el cuerpo inconsciente de este, la oscuridad de su corazón pedían más, que acabara con la vida de él, esto asusto a al kumiho que dándole una última mirada al cuerpo que yacía tendido enfrente de sus pies ,se dijo a si misma-_Si esto no funciona para calmar mis oscuros deseos, ¿Qué hago?-_ sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpido al percatarse de que estaba rodeada-_Mierda.-_ pensó, se había demorado mucho ya que el hombre había opuesto resistencia , ella no quería lastimar a nadie más. Se concentró buscando alguna vía de escape pero, para su desgracia, no había ninguna debía preparase para el ataque por lo que invoco tres llamas de fuego fatuo que comenzaron a rodearla esperando un objetivo, y su orbe brillo de un intenso verdor, entonces con sus agudos sentidos oyó cuando el grupo de ninjas se lanzaban al ataque y logro al fin ver una abertura para huir, y así lo hizo ,corrió hasta que los músculos de sus piernas ardían, estaba algo desorientada por la velocidad a la que iba pero aun así el territorio en el que se internaba le parecía familiar pero algo le decía que no debía seguir adentrándose en ese territorio, pero cuando oía a los aproximados diez ninjas que la perseguían a través de los árboles y arbustos, prefería continuar corriendo por mucho que su instinto le dijera que no continuara, siguió corriendo y sus músculos se empezaban a fatigar haciendo disminuir la velocidad de su carrera, uno de los ninjas aprovecho la oportunidad y salto enfrente de ella bloqueándole el camino y al fin rodeándola nuevamente , esta vez no había escapatoria._-No… no quiero hacerles daño, no tengo oportunidad de dejarlos inconscientes a todos son demasiados, no voy a volver a asesinar.-_Su mente buscaba exasperada una solución, una cosa era arrebatar una esencia de manera inofensiva para la víctima y otra era matar a aquellos que la perseguían por su crimen, la kumiho cerró los ojos con desesperación, entonces lo oyó…_-¿Por qué no los matas a todos simplemente?, quien se va a enterar. Aliméntame con sus dulces vidas, ellos se lo han buscado, vamos…-_Sus ojos quedaron absortos- ¿_Que había sido esa voz? ¡No, ella jamás volvería a hacerlo!-_ ,fue sacada bruscamente de sus pensamientos cuando sintió un intenso dolor en su costillas y un escozor en su brazo, al ver la herida de este último pudo apreciar que de el corte salía una sustancia oscura _-¡¿Veneno?!...-._Se agacho rápidamente para esquivar otro golpe, pero el veneno comenzó a causar efecto en sus sentidos, su visión se hacía difusa y perdía el sentido del equilibro lentamente, ya no podía distinguir las figuras de sus oponentes. Sus rodillas flaquearon causando que su cuerpo se estrellara bruscamente contra el piso, y un velo oscuro comenzaba a cubrir los dorados orbes, ella ya no sentía su cuerpo, entonces nuevamente escucho aquellas tinieblas de su mente_–Sí, así. No te preocupes por el veneno solo déjame el control…- _Fue sacada de su trance nuevamente cuando una ninjato atravesó su abdomen salpicando su entorno del cálido carmín. Observo a su verdugo suplicante, ella no podía moverse no solo por el veneno sino por aquella voz en su cabeza que la amenazaba con tomar el control y eso definitivamente no sería bueno, estaba luchando física y psicológicamente contra dos enemigos distintos. Cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe final, ella podría curarse más tarde con las esencias de su orbe, si lograba hacerlos creer que estaba muerta tendría oportunidades de sobrevivir al menos que le cortaran la cabeza o la apuñalaran en el corazón, si fuera así lucharía con todo, ella no quería morir…

Espero el golpe "final" pero nunca llego, abrió los ojos para observar que había pasado encontrándose con los cadáveres de los ninjas a su alrededor y una sombra imponente donde la sangre que goteaba de sus cuchillas lo acusaban como el responsable, aquella figura masculina que era su salvador. Su orbe comenzó a curarla lentamente permitiéndole seguir observando al hombre que se alejaba con paso calmado, antes de desaparecer de su vista se voltio a verla como comprobando si aun seguía viva, esa intensa mirada escarlata le congelo el cuerpo, su estoica mirada contra la miel…_ \- Él es… ¿Zed?-_Incrédula parpadeo, pero sus ojos no le estaban fallando, aquel que le había permitido seguir con su vida era el Maestro de las sombras. Quería darle las gracias antes de que saliera de su alcance pero las palabras se atascaron en su garganta, y cuando al fin logro pronunciar las primeras silabas el hombre la ignoro y siguió caminando, mezclándose con las sombras nocturnas del bosque, dejando que el –"Gracias".- De la moribunda raposa se lo llevara el viento de aquella noche sin luna.

* * *

-"¡Derrota!"-Anuncio la voz por todo el abismo de los lamentos. Sí, su equipo había perdido por el factor al azar característico del mapa, uno de los invocadores se le daba fatal el personaje que se le fue asignado, regalándole las muertes al equipo rival desde los primeros minutos del combate,_-Otro partido perdido por la ineficiencia de estos vejestorios.-_ Pensó, bueno ese no era su problema ella no luchaba por ser la mejor u otras ambiciones como otros campeones, mientras ella tuviera las esencias que necesitaba estas trivialidades no debían ocupar lugar en sus pensamientos , tenía problemas más grandes de que preocuparse, como ese reciente "lado oscuro" , así le había nombrado, que empezaba a aflorar en su interior con cada vez más fuerza trayéndole serios problemas que con cada día que pasaba se le hacía más difícil ocultar. También estaba esa mirada que le había dado Zed en el reciente combate, ella no lo conocía en absoluto, pero todas las veces anteriores que la había asesinado no la había observado de esa forma. Agitó su cabeza para concentrarse, esto la estaba distrayendo, debía darse prisa si no el mismo hombre que era dueño de sus pensamientos hace unos momentos se iría a quien sabe dónde y ella no tendría oportunidad de verlo, siguió su camino con prisa por los gigantescos y desolados pasillos hasta que pudo ver al sombrío ninja salir de la sala de invocación junto sus otros rivales de la anterior batalla, aumento aún más su velocidad para alcanzarlo mientras en su mano derecha estrujaba aquel pequeño trozo de papel como asegurándose de que aún lo tenía con ella , apenas alcanzo al hombre de mirada carmín le dio un leve empujón en el hombro mientras depositaba el papel en la mano de el en un rápido movimiento antes de terminar de pasar por al lado del maestro de las sombras y seguir caminando por el pasillo, una forma discreta de entregarle el mensaje sin que los otros miembros de la Liga se percataran de su contacto.

-"Gracias"- Estaba escrito en aquel trozo amarillento con una delicada e estilizada letra. Al terminar de leer la corta frase frunció levemente el ceño bajo su máscara mientras arrugo el papel y lo lanzo al piso continuando su camino.

** .**

** .**

** .**

La raposa se encontraba en el salón principal de la liga mientras observaba la gigantesca pantalla proyectada en una de las inmensas paredes, junto a ella había otros campeones e invocadores, era la hora de los mejores chascarros en los campos de la justicia donde el público se burlaba de la incompetencia de algunos summoner o alguna acción que sacara una que otra carcajada. A pesar de estar viendo la pantalla su mente no estaba concentrada en el programa , estaba buscando una solución a sus descontroles, en el partido anterior le había ocurrido , cuando ella realizo un asesinato cuádruple y sus alrededores se llenaron de la sangre de sus recientes victimas ella se había quedado detenida disfrutando del dulce aroma y la carnicería pero su invocador la obligo seguir solo para que su racha fuera cortada por el ninja que a diferencia de su invocador si se había percatado de la razón de por qué ella se había detenido, _\- Alguien tan observador es una molestia, ¿No lo crees?.-_ Sus ojos se abrieron y ahí estaba otra vez esa perversa voz causante de todos sus problemas y que no la dejaba pensar, afortunadamente había aprendido a disimular en estos días la conmoción que le causaba siempre escucharla, sintió un empujón de unos de los summoner que estaba parado al lado de ella, este se disculpó inmediatamente y luego siguió riendo mientras disfrutaba del show, ella negó con la cabeza , estaba fuera de lugar en este ambiente por lo que salió del salón con rumbo a uno de los jardines , pero no se percató de una sombra que hace un rato la estaba observando atentamente y que apenas ella comenzó a caminar esta la siguió.

Sus dorados ojos reaccionaron el brusco cambio de luz quedándose encandilados unos segundos cuando el rayo del sol ilumino su rostro, apenas recupero la visión decidió irse a sentar a uno de sus lugares favoritos, un gigantesco árbol de sakura en un sector alejado del jardín camino a los dormitorios masculinos, pero antes de poder dar un paso fue arrinconada bruscamente contra una muralla, al recuperarse del violento golpe pudo apreciar quien era el agresor.-"¿Maestro Shen?"-Ella siempre le había hablado con respeto al ojo del crepúsculo, él siempre era muy tranquilo y serio por lo que esta actitud la tenía muy sorprendida. –"Se lo que hiciste, le reportare a la Liga tu crimen. "-Dijo amenazante mientras aprisionaba las dos manos femeninas con una de la suyas, y apegaba su cuerpo al de ella para dejarla sin escapatoria.-"¿De qué hablas?"- Mintió ella mientras maldecía para sus adentros su estupidez de haberle robado la esencia a uno de los ninjas de la orden, pero fue la única víctima que encontró en el bosque a esas horas,-"No te hagas la idiota zorro, mataste a 11 de mis hombres, si no fueras un campeón te eliminaría ahora mismo…pero tendré que dejar que el tribunal dicte tu castigo."- Al terminar de decir esto con su fría voz y mirada penetrante comenzó a apretarle sus manos con más fuerza cortando la circulación de estas y dándoles un tono rojizo que comenzaba a pasar morado, poco le importo los quejidos femeninos ,mientras seguía presionando el dio un empujón para que caminara, la entregaría en ese mismo momento, _-¡¿11?! Pero si yo al primero lo deje inconsciente, quizás el...- _Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando sintió otra presencia además de ella y Shen.-"Yo mate a tus subordinados, escoria."-Se hizo presente una voz masculina, una a la que Shen conocía muy bien.-"Zed…"- Fue todo lo que salió de los labios del ninja de traje azul antes de soltar a Ahri. Ambos ninjas se miraron fijamente, como si lucharan con estas, _–Miradas que matan.-_pensó la azabache, única espectadora de la escena, al cabo de segundos que parecieron minutos el cabecilla de la orden del kinkou se marchó, impotente por no poder matar a Zed en ese mismo momento mientras maldecía las reglas de la Liga.

Ella observo como este desaparecía por el mismo lugar que ella había llegado al jardín, se movió para poder enfrentar al que nuevamente la había salvado.-"Muchas gra-…" fue cortada por el maestro de las sombras,-"No vuelvas a meterte en mis territorios."- Fue lo único que dijo antes de partir en dirección a los dormitorios. En vez de refutarle algo ella nuevamente se quedó congelada en su lugar, sumergida en sus pensamientos_-Ya veo, así que por eso sentía que no debía internarme en aquella dirección esa vez…-_ Dio una última mirada al jardín y al ninja sombrío que ya casi salía de su rango de visión _–Nuevamente soy salvada por él, pero obviamente a él le desagrada que le agradezca, quizás solo deba dejarlo así, ¿Pero por qué confió tanto en su silencio?-_ Se cuestionó mientras ella también dejaba el lugar y decidía ir a descansar a sus aposentos , hoy habían ocurrido demasiados sucesos que la habían agotado.

* * *

Eran las tres de la madrugada, la hora donde los demonios más se manifiestan, en una oscura habitación donde se podía apreciar algo de luz que salía debajo de la puerta del baño acompañada del ruido de una llave abierta, adentro del níveo cuarto cubierto de baldosas se hallaba una joven dentro de la tina mientras su cuerpo tiritaba por la gélida agua que salía del grifo abierto, pero a ella no le importaba, su cuerpo ardía como si se quemara viva, sus colas con espasmos constantes, sus orbes ámbar desorbitados, sus uñas y sus manos clavadas en su cara, su figura encorvada con su respiración entrecortada, la desesperación y los sollozos se manifestaban en el ambiente.

-"¡NO!, cállense, cállense… ¡Cállense!"-Grito a las voces que inundaban su cabeza, sus uñas clavadas en la tersa carne de su rostro permitían un hilillo de sangre y un dolor que la ayudaba a estar consciente y que esas sombras no la desconectaran completamente de la realidad, _-Déjame salir…-, -Pobre tonta no podrás con nosotros - ,-¡Aliméntanos…!- _Decían las tétricas figuras con una voz de ultratumba, un gemido escapo de sus labios a medida que la jaqueca comenzaba a hacerse más intensa junto con una fiebre que quemaba su cuerpo, su respiración se hizo más brusca y luego ella comenzó ahogarse, las paredes se encogían y estrechaban como si la fueran a aplastar, su vista se desenfocaba junto con el mareo , sus pulmones ardían exigiendo aire, sus manos tanteaban desesperadas un lugar para afirmarse, sus pies las seguían con movimientos torpes trataron de salir de la tina…_-Sus vidas ... ¡Danos su vidas!-_Decían los rostros masacrados de lo que alguna vez fueron sus víctimas en el pasado , -"No , no, aléjense de mí ¡Aléjense! Por favor…"-Grito a la vacía habitación, sus manos volvieron a sostener su rostro en un movimiento brusco que hizo uno de los pies resbalarse y que de un ruido sordo su cráneo se estrellara en el borde de la bañera para luego caer al piso con otro impacto mientras un charco escarlata se expandía debajo de su menuda figura y un hilillo del fluido salía de los orbes muertos del frio cuerpo tendido e inmóvil en el tormentoso silencio del cuarto que solo se veía interrumpido por el sonido del agua correr de la llave aún abierta.

En lo que pareció horas en la habitación bañada de sombras, debajo de la puerta se podía ver la sangre haciendo su camino a la alfombra del dormitorio. En aquella desolada noche unos ojos escarlatas inyectados en sangre se hicieron presentes…

_**¿Reviews?**_


	3. Capítulo Dos

Sintió la fresca brisa que recorría los arboles del bosque Jónico en aquella noche nublada donde apenas se apreciaba la pálida luz de aquella luna menguante en el firmamento mientras acechaba al misterioso viajero que se desplazaba a través de una ruta que con cada paso desaparecía y se adentraba más en el bosque, el incauto hombre andaba por la noche con una gran tranquilidad que se vio alterada por un ruido que se ejerció a propósito en los arbustos de su derecha cuando ella decidió que el lugar era lo suficientemente alejado para llevar a cabo su cometido. El joven se quedó quieto y esperó que lo que se hallase entre aquellas verdes hojas saliera al ataque, mientras colocó su mano en la cadera donde al parecer portaba algún arma con la que defenderse de aquella bestia que saldría, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando del arbusto salió una mujer de un cuerpo cautivador y mirada felina que se le acercó seductoramente.

-"Mi querido viajero… temo que me he perdido ¿Usted sería tan amable de ayudarme?".-Le dijo la joven de carnosos labios con voz ronca susurrándole al oído, al principio el hombre se tensó pero al cabo de unos segundos logro tranquilizarse; le dio un rápido vistazo para luego tomar distancia de la azabache.

-"No puedo creer que la campeona Ahri se pierda en un bosque que debería conocer bien…"-Dijo él con un semblante tranquilo observándola de pies a cabeza y luego fijando su atención en el orbe con que jugueteaban sus colas que brillaba de un extraño carmesí que luego cambio a verde. La kumiho al oír esto frunció levemente el ceño sin ser notada, luego apartó tranquilamente el orbe fuera del campo visual del encapuchado que a simple vista se notaba que no era un hombre promedio debido a su físico entrenado, ella sonrió para sus adentros al notar este detalle .

-"Oh querido…lamentablemente este no es mi territorio, pero podría ubicarme si usted me lleva a un río cercano ¿Podría ayudarme por favor?"-Ella reiteró tratando de convencerlo, el viajero la contempló un momento como pensándolo dos veces y luego se encaminó a la dirección contraria de la que se dirigía originalmente haciéndole una seña con su dedo índice para que lo siguiese, el hombre iba con paso rápido como si no tuviera tiempo que perder. Al llegar cerca de un río se dio la vuelta para despedirse de la kumiho y retomar su rumbo pero antes de poder reaccionar una mano atravesó su pecho cerca de su corazón, él dio un gemido de dolor cuando comenzó a ahogarse con su propia sangre.

-"Bajaste la guardia."-Le dijo la raposa mientras sonreía con malicia.-"Ahora… Gracias por ayudarme".-Su orbes miel reflejaron un brillo malicioso acompañado de una risilla cruel de sus atractivos labios mientras tomaba entre sus manos la cara del desafortunado joven, acercó su orbe al lugar de la herida y este empezó a extraer una energía verde del cuerpo agonizante del viajero mientras la sonrisa de Ahri se ensanchaba más al sentir la emoción de arrebatar una esencia, el cuerpo sin vida cayó al suelo realizando un ruido sordo mientras las colas de la campeona jugaban con su orbe recién llenado que brillaba intensamente, este comenzó a cambiar a color rojo cuando los ojos miel de ella comenzaron a examinar la sangre de la mano que había usado para atravesar el tórax del hombre, sus labios volvieron a dibujar una sonrisa sádica pero luego de un momento la raposa se sujetó la cabeza con fuerza y el orbe volvió a su azul pálido habitual.

-"¿Qué he hecho?, ¿Qué hago aquí?"-Pregunto desesperada con los ojos desorbitados a punto de comenzar a llorar.

Los afilados ojos carmín que observaban el reciente homicidio decidieron salir de su escondite sorprendiendo a la kumiho en el acto, que al ser descubierta quedo en un estado de shock, que el dueño de aquellos ojos que la habían observado aprovechó para asestarle un golpe en el estómago sin mucha fuerza moviéndola del lugar donde había caído de rodillas y haciéndola reaccionar.

-"¿Quién eres?".-Dijo sujetándose el estómago por el golpe en su abdomen, la oscura silueta masculina después de examinar el cuerpo del viajero se voltio revelando el brillo escarlata que se asomaba a través de aquella mascara metálica, sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al reconocer que el testigo era nada menos que Zed, nuevamente, y este al notar que había sido identificado sin mirarla.-"No vuelvas a interferir en mi objetivo."- Le dijo amenazadoramente mientras la estrangulaba por el cuello y la arremetía contra el duro suelo, dándole a la raposa un golpe en la nuca contra este que la aturdió por unos segundos para luego despertar su enojo.

-"¿T-tu objetivo?"-Preguntó entrecortada por la reciente asfixia causada por la presión de la mano del ninja en su tráquea, este la soltó y ella se apoyó nuevamente en sus rodillas y brazos mientras recuperaba el aire ,él se volteo para adentrase en el bosque sombrío dándole la espalda a la chica que respiraba agitadamente para luego recuperar la compostura y atacarlo por la espalda con un puñetazo dirigido hacia su cabeza que el maestro detuvo con facilidad, pero la kumiho siguió intentando y fallando miserablemente en cada golpe, ya molesto por el intento de ataque la golpeo en sus costillas derechas con tal intensidad que el zorro de nueve colas se estrelló contra unos de los árboles que los rodeaban , el impacto fue tan fuerte que la dejó nuevamente en el suelo mientras olas de dolor recorrían sus vertebras maltratadas por el golpe, su respiración se volvió agitada mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a arder, de pronto todo se nubló a su alrededor nuevamente -_"¿Qué es esta oscuridad?"-, ella trato de huir cuando unas sombrías manos la quisieron ahogar en el mar rojo que la empezó a rodear- "¡No!¡Suéltenme!"-, pero era inútil no podía contra ellos, cerró sus ojos agotada dejándose hundir mientras estiraba sus manos a la luz que se volvía cada vez más lejana_. Su orbe cambió a un intenso carmesí nuevamente y su mirada volvió a estar llena de malicia , sus pupilas se tiñeron de sangre mientras sus uñas se tornaron negras y más afiladas, detalle que no paso desapercibido para el ninja, ella estrelló su orbe contra él aprovechando su descuido impactándolo con su magia de lleno, pero en el viaje de regreso la esfera solo atravesó una sombra, ella salto hacia la izquierda rápidamente alcanzando justo a esquivar las sombrías cuchillas de otra de las entes que conformaban las oscuras habilidades de Zed.

_-"¡Hijo de puta!"-"¡Asesínalo"!_ –Susurraron las voces, se había olvidado por un momento el verdadero poder del ninja, ya que este se veía constantemente limitado por la Liga.

El maestro podía sentir sus costillas rotas, mientras una energía carmín atormentaba aún más la herida _–"¿Quizás este sea el verdadero poder de esta zorra?, no debo volver a subestimarla."-_Pensó antes de utilizar su técnica definitiva para acortar distancias y no permitirle esquivar nuevamente, cuándo él se abalanzó con sus sombras, ejerció reiterados cortes que perforaban su lechosa piel y órganos como mantequilla, salpicando su armadura mientras sus oscuros clones imitaban sus ataques, paró cuando atravesó su corazón y la marca estaba a punto de estallar, retiró sus ensangrentadas cuchillas volteándose mientras escuchaba un gemido de dolor seguido del ruido de cómo se reventaba desde adentro lo que alguna vez fue un atractivo cuerpo que ahora se encontraba desfigurado por profundas hileras donde se asomaban tejidos deformados y en el centro de lo que era un tórax viseras reventadas y esparcidas cruentamente hacia el exterior de la violenta abertura, guardó sus hojas pensando en cómo ocultar que él la asesinó y no tener problemas con la Liga.

* * *

Después de su letargo producido por el intenso dolor antes de su muerte se vio rodeada de aguas escarlatas mientras unas gruesas y oxidadas cadenas le comenzaban a estrangular, todo se volvió a teñir de negro mientras el oxígeno y su vida se escapaba en pequeñas burbujas hacia una superficie donde ya no se veía luz alguna que sus manos hace algunos momentos trataron de alcanzar, nuevamente abrió sus orbes miel pero esta vez solo podían observar un abismo oscuro en vez de las carmines aguas. Miró hacia su derecha percatándose que no estaba sola, las cadenas comenzaron a romperse permitiéndole moverse, apenas se puso de pie contempló la distante figura, la cual poseía un blanco prístino que contrastaba contra el oscuro vacío donde se encontraba, dudosa en un inicio la joven decidió acercarse a la única otra cosa además de ella en el desolado y asfixiante lugar, pero cuando logró acercarse a la fantasmagórica silueta adquirió una forma que ella reconoció muy bien. _–"¡¿Mamá?!"-_ Ella no podía creerlo, pero solo había un zorro que poseía ese cuerpo tan elegante y ágil acompañado de una mirada que expresaba inteligencia y madurez, solo podía ser ella.-"Madre, ¿Realmente eres tú?"- Le preguntó la ojimiel, captando inmediatamente la atención del animal –Ahri…-Dijo en un susurro,-"¡Madre no sabes cuánto te extrañé!"- Extrañamente la kumiho comenzó a recordar su oscuro pasado lleno de asesinatos y el arrepentimiento, movida por algo que no reconocía lo comenzó a reflejar en sus palabras, como tratando de convencer que ese sentimiento e impulso eran propios –"Yo… simplemente quería ser humana ¿Sabes?, pero ese sentimiento llamado culpa me atormentaba cada vez, yo…"-Tomó aire entre sus sollozos cuando sus lágrimas se intensificaron –"Yo no quiero hacerle más daño a nadie… madre, pero lo deseo tanto. Aún cuando he encontrado una solución para mantener mi forma híbrida, no puedo sentirme tranquila ni conforme…Ellos jamás van a permitir que mi sueño se cumpla, ¡No pueden darse el lujo perder a una de sus malditas campeonas más populares! Son una mierda… Yo jamás quise su atención…"-Despechada limpió en vano las lágrimas de sus mejillas solo para ser remplazadas por unas nuevas, pero se sentía bien poder contarle a alguien más todos esos sentimientos que se había guardado para sí misma, volvió a mirar a su progenitora esperando no verla molesta por su arrebato para solo toparse con su mirada comprensiva y que le daba una seña para acurrucarse junta ella , la cual gustosa aceptó rememorando la sensación del pelaje de ella como cuando era un cachorro, ante esto último ella recordó que debía pesar mucho debido a su forma humana para el cuerpo de su madre, preocupada observó su expresión pero a ella no parecía molestarle y comenzó a tararear una melodía que le traía nostalgia, comenzó a calmarse y perderse en la canción de cuna , sentía que volaba y que caía lentamente en un profundo sueño.

Se sentía feliz y en paz, rodeada de una luz de la cual no deseaba separarse, _-Ojala esta sensación no terminara nunca.-_Dijo en un susurro, pero una parte de su mente, la más animal a la cual se le denomina instinto, no estuvo de acuerdo con esa idea y comenzó a bombardearla de la duda _-¿Desde cuándo su madre tarareaba canciones? ¿Qué hacía ella aquí? Y lo más importante… ¿Cómo los animales hablaban y podían comprender y ejercer emociones humanas?, era ilógico, imposible, su madre era solo un zorro, un animal. _Alarmada por la verdad recién descubierta abrió sus ojos con dificultad, la luz y paz fue remplazada, por oscuridad y miedo al verse siendo devorada por una sombra inmensa que antes había tomado la forma de su madre para engañarla, pero ya era demasiado tarde, sus ojos fueron lo último en ser absorbidos.

_-"Acepta tu verdadera naturaleza y potencial"-_ -"¡No quiero ser un monstruo!"- Replico desesperada mientras su conciencia se desvanecía e incluso le era doloroso pensar._-"Estas muerta, perdiste contra ese ninja, ¡Eres débil y un fracaso!"-, _-"¡No importa, prefiero eso antes de ser de nuevo una asesina!"-le costaba y le dañaba tanto generar algún razonamiento, podía sentir como todas sus fuerzas eran absorbidas,_-¿Ser de nuevo? Ya lo eres, todos te repudian, solo recuerda la miradas que te dan, ya eres un monstruo, una abominación ¡No eres nada! ¡Ni humana ni animal!- ,_-"Yo…"-Trataba de aferrarse desesperada a sus valores y moral pero ya no podía pensar, la tristeza, soledad y culpa la atormentaban _–Tu debilidad, son esos inservibles sentimientos, sin ellos, los demás te aceptarían porque serás fuerte, te van admirar, ya no serás rechazada ni un engendro… Serás humana.-_ Ella no quería más dolor y las dulces oportunidades que brindaba aquella voz que ya no era sombría ni le inspiraban miedo, nublaron su mente, y fue desconectándola en un embriagador vaivén de halagos y promesas, al que ella cedía, la voz la siguió manipulando y tentando, apretando los botones correctos y sacando a flote los recuerdos y emociones convenientes para hacerla ceder, ella estaba completamente en sus garras mientras su propia identidad se desfiguraba y mezclaba con el ente, Su última voluntad fue _–No quiero perder mi identidad…No quiero volver a ser rechazada.-_susurró mientras el oscuro sonreía macabramente cuando ella se agotó de pelear contra él, sintió como la oscuridad la corrompió y luego ya no sintió ni pensó nada más, como si esta vez al fin había muerto.

En la profundidad de las aguas donde desemboca uno de los tantos ríos que surcan los bosques de Ionia, se veía una silueta que desde lo profundo ascendía lentamente a la superficie. La agotada y maltrecha figura se arrastró lentamente hasta la orilla, y al cabo de una hora esta se logró poner de pie para después moverse ágil y sobrenaturalmente rápido perdiéndose en el bosque.

Se despertó media hora antes de la hora del desayuno que se ofrecía en el comedor de la Liga, sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, puesto que sus ropa no eran más que harapos teñidos por el café oxidado propio de la sangre seca. Después de una ducha de apenas 10 minutos, salió envuelta en una toalla y se dirijo a la grandes puertas del imponente mueble rectangular de roble para decidir su nuevo vestuario, la anterior Ahri había dejado de existir, así que ya no podía usar los repuestos de su típica ropa rojiza y blanca. Buscaba algo adecuado que calzará con su nueva yo pero al cabo de unos minutos de intensa búsqueda soltó una tanda de maldiciones al no verse conforme con ninguna de las prendas hasta que vislumbró algo interesante al final del closet, casi escondido se encontraba un conjunto que retiró de la percha poniéndoselo inmediatamente, se dirigió a su espejo de cuerpo completo ubicado en un rincón cercano a su armario y se observó notando sus cambios físicos, su ojos eran de un ámbar resplandeciente que llamaban la atención desde lejos, y antes de terminar la pupila, en los bordes, el intenso amarillo se tornaba levemente a carmín, dándole un aspecto más oscuro a su mirada pero que la hacía mucho más cautivadora , pues si la anterior apariencia de sus orbes ya eran fuera de lo común este degrade de colores los hacía aún más apreciados, sus nuevas joyas eran acompañadas de unas abundantes pestañas, la forma de sus ojos dejó de ser tan zorruna y pasó a una forma más estrecha y perfecta enmarcando su mirada, haciéndola completamente sexy; su pelo negro noche en vez de poseer el característico brillo azulado fue sustituido por un morado oscuro; sus labios se tornaron de un natural rojo, mucho más apetecibles; su piel se volvió más pálida, como la que muchas deseaban tener y finalmente sus uñas eran negras con un elegante diseño rojo y plateado , además de que estaban en punta, afiladas, pero seguían siendo muy femeninas.

Su conjunto consistía en un corsé straple de una tela negra levemente brillante y poseía un cierre en la mitad que lo dividía , justo debajo del busto venía un cinturón del grosor de no más de un centímetro negro de cuero con una hebilla plateada vertical alineada con el cierre, la segunda capa del corsé consistía en dos divisiones de la misma tela negra que en los bordes poseía cuero negro y terminaba en punta , esta división salía justo del cinturón debajo del busto y dejaba suficiente espacio en el centro de al menos 7 centímetros donde se veían los otros tres cinturones acomodados y alineadas todas las hebillas con la línea del cierre al igual que la primera correa descrita. El corset era acompañado de una chaquetilla negra sin mangas y sus brazos eran cubiertos de unos guantes largos, negros y sin dedos que antes de terminar la tela cambiaba a una malla semitransparente de seis centímetros.

[( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=48366070) Referencia de lo descrito]

En la parte de abajo vestía unas botas negras bajo la rodilla con cordones entre cruzados donde en la parte superior tenían dos delgadas correas con una hebilla plateada donde la primera era de un color rojo seguida por una morada oscura y la planta del zapato era también de un morado muy oscuro, sus piernas eran cubierta por unas ligas que en los lados poseían aberturas en forma de rombo, uno continuo tras otro, cada uno en sus bordes poseían una delgada línea plateada y eran separados por unos diminutos broches rojos, en la parte superior sus piernas eran acariciadas por unas ligas que en la parte mas alta , donde se enganchaba el sujeta ligas, un detallado diseño de rojo y morado con algunos pequeño símbolo Ionio en plateado en medio del entramado , estas eran sujetadas por un simple ligero negro con bordes plateados. Sus caderas eran cubiertas por una falda que dividía en tres capas, la primera negra seguida por una roja y finalizaba nuevamente en negro ( cgi/img-thing?.out=jpg&amp;size=l&amp;tid=42515409) esta era lo suficientemente corta para mostrar el espacio de la piel de sus muslos que dejaban expuesta sus ligas. Como último accesorio en el lado izquierdo de su cabello llevaba levemente recogido un mechón de su pelo con un broche de plata pequeño que tenía dos delgadísimas cadenas en la parte inferior, era tan detallado que parecía una joya antigua y de gran valor.

Conforme con su nuevo aspecto salió de la habitación a tiempo, mientras observaba el nublado día _–Perfecto-_Pensó mientras sonreía para sus adentros.

Ya en el comedor todas las miradas caían sobre ella, pero todos eran ignorados, cuando el invocador más audaz le pregunto por su cambio de aspecto, la raposa se excusó diciendo que este sería su nuevo rework, ya que este nuevo traje sería su habitual en vez del rojo y blanco; sin revelar nada más se alejó mientras en sus adentros le molestaba que le hubiera dirigido la palabra tan despreocupadamente. La gente quedó más asombrada debido su cambio de actitud, mediante avanzaba la hora del desayuno se revelaba mas su nueva personalidad, ella se mostraba más distante e incluso los mas perspicaces podían observar una persona fría, calculadora e introvertida, incluso su tono de voz habitualmente juguetón había sido sustituido por uno más serio, y su forma de hablar ahora era formal y cortante, todos los que le habían intentado hablar pudieron percatarse de esto. Pero a ella le importaba un bledo,_-Estos imbéciles no tienen nada mejor que hacer, ¿Sí les quitara su esencia sus ojos me seguirían mirando de esa manera?-_ El fantasma de una sonrisa cruzó su cara ante el ultimo pensamiento. Después de entretenerse con bromas personales acerca de arrebatar vidas a cada persona que la molestaba con su mirada, o aquellos que con sus agudos sentidos podía oír como hablaban de ella, terminó su desayuno y depositó su bandeja mientras salía con paso calmado y la cabeza en alto de la cafetería.

Cuando buscaba información se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al enterarse que Zed no se iba a encontrar disponible hoy, y que ni siquiera podría verlo en los campos, puesto que se había retirado por el día con la excusa de que tenía asuntos importantes que atender,_-Más bien heridas importantes que atender…-_Pensó mientras el empleado le contaba, finalizó la entrega de información diciéndole una detalle irrelevante para ella sobre que los invocadores usarían copias de él en los partidos._-Ese maldito bastardo…Tengo muchos asuntos que tratar con su patético culo, supongo que tendré que hacerle una visita personal. Que mal gasto de mi tiempo, pero debo asegurarme que no habrá la boca sobre lo que vio, aunque a él no le convenga… pero no tengo pruebas de mis heridas así que podría manipular las cosas a su favor, maldita paria huérfana.-_, se despidió del hombre que la atendió con una falsa sonrisa, pero apenas le dio la espalda su mirada cambio a una de desprecio por aquel sujeto, librándose al fin de cómo se la comía con los ojos.

Luego de navegar por la infinidad de pasillos de la liga se dirigió cautelosamente, asegurándose de no ser seguida, a la habitación personal del Maestro de las sombras.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
